


My Family, Hetalia ~ Feliciano Vargas

by W84U



Series: Three ways a Nation can die, and one way they can live. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Beauty - Freeform, Crying, Death, Flowers, Fluff, Funeral, Hope, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Romance, Sad, based on a quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W84U/pseuds/W84U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that happen for no reason at all. Things, that are only there to cause grief. They are usually necessary to life but tragic non the less. Most of these things are heart-breaking but the implications of them manipulate the world. Re-invent the whole universe. Because sometimes it only takes the absence of one person, to make the whole world feel completely empty. Sometimes, those lost are someone you would never expect. They change your soul and mind. They break you...</p><p>Did you know that when a country dies, the whole world feels there final moments? They embrace their pain and hold their hands as they slip away. Even if they are not present, all of them come together to mourn that loss. War stops. Hate disappears. Pain fades. They simply choose to stop...</p><p>Part one of the series 'Three ways a Nation can die, and one way they can live'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family, Hetalia ~ Feliciano Vargas

**Author's Note:**

> The best music to listen to while reading this fic is varðeldur by Sigur Rós, it's sad and emotional like this story. Please enjoy!

There are some things that happen for no reason at all. Things, that are only there to cause grief. They are usually necessary to life but tragic non the less. Most of these things are heart-breaking but the implications of them manipulate the world. Re-invent the whole universe. Because sometimes it only takes the absence of one person, to make the whole world feel completely empty. Sometimes, those lost are someone you would never expect. They change your soul and mind. They break you...

Did you know that when a country dies, the whole world feels there final moments? They embrace their pain and hold their hands as they slip away. Even if they are not present, all of them come together to mourn that loss. War stops. Hate disappears. Pain fades. They simply chose to stop... 

 

The trickle of rain was all that could be heard.

The world went silent, as a sharp pain invaded the nations hearts.

Singing a sorrowful tune, around them the wind fluttered in the motionless air

It was a numb feeling that invaded their senses, pain drumming it's way from the fingers to the toes.

Alfred had never witnessed this particular feeling before.

The way it swept through their bodies engulfing them in the peaceful feeling of nothing.

All was still around him.

Despite the shouting, screaming and the muffled sound of endless explosions he heard almost nothing.

He managed to look around to notice Arthur clutching his chest with a similar expression to his own.

Pain.

Fear. 

Even Ivan looked terrified.

His eyes laced with tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks as he looked around to show his grieving face fully to the American.

Someone was dead.

Someone important.

The pain was unbelievably excruciating but he couldn't cry out.

The silence was still all around him, almost as if he was a ghost. 

A single name shot through the stillness.

"Feliciano!"

Italy.

A cold embrace made the American shudder as he felt his feet start into a run.

Nearing the place where the yell first came from, he noticed the others gathering in fear.

A body was on the floor in front of him, a familiar ever-smiling face that was flooded with happy memories.

The little Italian was grinning, his beautiful golden eyes flickering open for the last time.

A soft grin took over his face as England, France, China, America, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan and a mortified Romano entered his fading field of vision.

Plea's erupted from the mourning countries around him. He knew what they were feeling, he remembered it from when Holy Rome died.

"Please don't cry" Feliciano managed to say through the crippling pain.

"Please, please you're all I have left!" Screamed Romano as he clutched his brothers frozen and shaking hand.

His face was flooded with tears.

"Italy, please mon amie stay with us" France cried his face contorted in sadness.

Italy blinked slowly, tears falling from his eyes as he did. 

Germany held his other hand tightly.

"Ich liebe dich, Italy. I love you..." Ludwig managed to mutter as he felt the Italian stiffen, he was fading.

"Vee~ Ti amo, Germany. I love you, I love you all" he panted as he lost felling in his arms and legs.

"You... Have always been... My family..." With that Italy's eyes shut, a final tear fell to the ground as he left.

"No, Veneziano please" Romano yelled, he held his brothers limp body to his own, pressing the forehead to his own.

"This war is over" America announced as he walked away from the site.

Alfred's fists were tightly clenched, he felt useless.

A hand finally reached into his, unraveling the grip.

He looked down as the interlaced fingers to trace them up to the face of his little brother. Grief swam across his face as he buried himself in the Canadians arms.

Falling to their knees the two could only hold onto each other, never had they been more thankful to be together.

They silently prayed they would never see the day when one of them died, when one would be like Romano. 

Screaming out for a person who could never cry back. 

The day was dark.

A ripple of pain spread throughout the whole world.

Every country finding out, only to fall to their knees and scream for their fallen comrade.

For a country like America, one that had never felt this sorrow, things were easier, it put life into perspective.

However for those like France; the ones who'd countlessly witnessed death it reminded them of how many that were lost.

The body was treated with so much delicacy.

Like a piece of glass that would shatter if treated wrong.

All the countries had to gather to say their goodbyes.

Nobody wanted to speak that day.

Not one country fought, or complained.

Not one felt hatred.

Even Romano stayed silent.

The first to pull him into a hug was Spain, Romano didn't fight. He held onto the Spaniard as if he too would disappear.

His curl blended in with his hair, like it too was down.

Gilbert held the hand of Ludwig the whole way through the ceremony, both of them placing a single specially grown blue rose into the cold hands of Feliciano.

He lay peacefully in the coffin, his last smile painted eternally on his face.

Germany had chosen the roses, he knew that they were just like Italy; they were too beautiful, they were not meant to exist in this world.

They symbolised the impossible, mystery, love and art.

They symbolised Feliciano.

The way his smile lit up the whole room the way the starts light the night sky.

The way he approached everyone and everything with boundless enthusiasm and hope.

The way, and Germany was sure of this, the way he made the whole world more enchantingly beautiful... 

Hungary spent the day telling tales of him.

The boy in the green dress.

She told them of his fierce personality and of his love for Holy Rome.

Austria smiled at the stories occasionally adding to them little snippets of his version of the tales.

Prussia stood tall through it all, he loved the little Italian, even if he never said so.

His brother was always much happier after being with him.

France was so quiet that it terrified everyone.

The blond stood in silence with a large bouquet of red roses.

England watched as he picked one from the stash.

Carefully, he chose only one; the most beautiful one.

He placed the flower between the blue ones before delivering a slow kiss to Feliciano's motionless cheek.

The french-man turned only to walk into the arms of Arthur who was now letting his tears fall freely.

"I miss him Francis, I miss him so much" the Brit whimpered nuzzling himself further into France's chest.

"Hon hon hon, hon... Hon..." Farce laughed which slowly turned into a loud sob. 

The two countries didn't realise that they were being watched.

All eyes were focused on the pair, the familiar laugh turning into shaky, heart-wrenching sobs putting things into perspective.

Something was missing, they all knew what.

One person had made the whole place feel empty, his absence.

The bumbling laughter and his endless 'pasta' catchphrase.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth" Kiku sang shyly.

"Draw a circle, thats the Earth" Finland and the Nordics joined in along with Canada.

"Draw a circle,thats the Earth" everyone sang.

Everyone was crying by this point.

"Draw a circle...that's the Earth" they all sobbed.

"I'm Hetalia!'

The final lyric was shouted by most as grins found there way to their faces.

It was Italy's song, constantly throughout his life he tried to get them to sing it with him, but nobody ever did...

Nobody ever once sang with him, but now they would sing his song for him.

To say goodbye.

His final song.

The coffin was closed by Russia, before they lowered it into the ground.

It was at the 'Monumental Cemetery of Staglieno' where he would eternally rest.

Romano had chosen the place, he wanted to be buried with his brother there one day.

Germany, Romano, Japan and Spain were chosen to place dirt onto the grave.

Soon it was covered so the box could no longer be seen.

A moment of the same stillness overpowered their senses.

A stone was placed above it read 'Feliciano Vargas: "Ah, with just a stroke of paint, a wonderful world can be seen." An amazing brother and loving friend, his bright smiles and kind heart will be eternally missed'. 

The country's decided to make their way home. Some, like Japan decided to stay with those nearest to Italy.

Japan was staying with Germany and Prussia, at this point in time they needed one another.

Spain had convinced Romano into also joining while Greece was staying beside his beloved Japan.

Turkey was supposed to stay but due to the loss of his dear friend he decided to accompany Australia home.

It was a day to embrace those whom you didn't know and so he decided to make the most of it. Italy would have liked that.

The six of them sat in the seemingly empty house.

An empty packet of pasta lay on the kitchen counter, near a rotten tomato.

It was cold.

"Lovi hasn't been here yet, i'm surprised it isn't a mess" Spain muttered as he looked down at an empty plate in the sink.

"I made sure he cleaned up, especially after he wrecked my house" Germany whispered in reply.

"Oi, bastards don't... Don't throw anything away" Romano tried to shout but his voice failed him, but they understood what he meant.

Japan wrapped the slightly taller man in a hug, Romano tried to be strong, he really did but everyone knew that he was broken inside.

Greece watched silently, he was so proud of his boyfriend, Kiku was so brave.

Unfortunately, he wasn't as brave as he put on, for the last few nights he had spent his days huddled with his siblings unable to speak, never-mind comfort anyone else.

"It's okay, Itary-san, it's okay to be sad and afraid. Were here for you, no matter what the worrd is going through, no matter what war or fight. We will arways be here, your famiry" Japan declared, it was just loud enough for the others to agree. 

"But, it hurts, it hurts so much. That idiot, he was meant to be the one who lived forever, not me, I was supposed to die soon so he could live!" Romano shrieked, Spain couldn't help but feel so sorry for his little tomato because he knew, that all Roma ever wanted was to protect his little brother...

"But that's not how the world works, even the awesome me knows that" Prussia interrupted.

"You tried your very best, Romano that's all that can be asked of you. Your brother was proud of you, you know that right? Then that's all that matters, smile he would like that" Greece added, that was the most nearly any of them had heard him say.

Except Japan of course. 

Romano looked up, in the room were two potato bastards, two cat loving imbeciles and a tomato idiota...

And a grinning, closed-eyed version of himself stood beside them.

"Smile, Roma, Italy is yours now, protect it, ti amo" he mouthed before disappearing completely.

The Italian felt his lips curl up.

He noticed something in his line of vision.

From the exact place his brother had been stood.

A portrait covered by a cloth.

He walked forward before pulling it off.

The image revealed was of the Earth, surrounded by every country holding hands.

Above the image was the words 'my family, Hetalia'.

"It's beautiful Veneziano" Lovino muttered as he looked at it.

The others crowded round to see the painting, Feliciano was holding hands with Ludwig and Lovino the two people he was closest too.

Gilbert was holding Kiku and Ludwig's hands while Antonio was holding hands with Francis and Lovino.

All of them were together, at peace at last. 

Feliciano got his final wish, there was peace in the world once more.

With that Germany muttered one final line; "I love you. My Hetalia".

Sometimes, only one person is missing, and the whole world seems depopulated.  
-Alphonse de Lamartine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this broke my heart to write but I hope that you liked it. Should I leave this as a one-shot or do more!? Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
